


trouble

by colderthancold



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: but they love each other and that's what matters, kind of angsty? idk, they have. A complicated kind of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Nayoung wondered if Jieqiong did all of that just to call her attention. Not really. She knew Jieqiong did it to call her attention. She just didn’t want to accept it, and maybe that was the reason why Jieqiong kept insisting on getting in trouble.





	trouble

Nayoung wondered if Jieqiong did all of that just to call her attention. Not really. She knew Jieqiong did it to call her attention. She just didn’t want to accept it, and maybe that was the reason why Jieqiong kept insisting on getting in trouble.

It had been like that as far as Nayoung could remember. Jieqiong screwing up (being on purpose or accidentally) and Nayoung having to save her and deal with the consequences of her reckless actions. She was used to it by now— her sighs just got a little more tired every now and again, but she kept saving Jieqiong from everything because it had always been like that, in the end. Nayoung, Jieqiong’s protector. Nayoung, the figure of discipline and the almost older sister Jieqiong had always needed. Nayoung, the only person Jieqiong listened to. Nayoung, the only person that could actually stand by Jieqiong’s side in all and every situation, because even if it was impossible or senseless to do so, Nayoung always took her side. And that was alright, maybe.

But this time was different. The last few times had been different. Jieqiong wasn’t twelve or fourteen or young anymore. She was eighteen. And Nayoung wasn’t fifteen or seventeen now. She was twenty-one. And Jieqiong’s screw-ups weren’t light, dumb, childish things anymore. They were serious. So that’s why Nayoung was sighing and sighing and not wanting to see Jieqiong. Because it wasn’t a game anymore (and because she knew she’d see her smile and she didn’t want to see that smile— not now).

“She did it, you know? She’ll say she didn’t but she did.” Yaebin said. She was tired, too. She was also part of the Jieqiong protection squad but as well as Nayoung she was starting to get tired. Not tired of Jieqiong (she had an ability to never make people tired of herself which was quite crazy), but of her sudden games and whims.

“I know.” Nayoung said. “She always does.” She added in a sigh. Yaebin clicked her tongue.

“And you know she did it to call your attention, right?” Yaebin asked. Jieqiong’s reasons to doing what she did weren’t a secret.

“I do.” Nayoung said with sorrow.

“It’s because of you going to Uni, you know? She really wants to graduate to be with you again. It’s like when you graduated all over again. She’s getting anxious, biting the back of her pen and stuff of that sort. Eunwoo and I can barely control her now.”

“You make her sound like a derailed train.” Nayoung said. Yaebin giggled softly.

“Isn’t she one?”

“She’s not.” Nayoung’s words were soft but concise and Yaebin knew she meant what she had said.

“If you say so.” And the answer wasn’t snotty nor sarcastic. Yaebin (much like the other people in their group of friends) believed in everything Nayoung said because Nayoung didn’t lie and always wanted the best for everyone.

They stayed in silence for a while. They could hear some muffled sounds coming from the Principal’s office but nothing alarming (thank God). It took Eunwoo and Jieqiong half an hour to exit it. Jieqiong was smiling and Eunwoo looked drained. Before she left with Yaebin Jieqiong kissed her cheek and said thanks. She had played lawyer again, Nayoung supposed. It had been Yaebin’s turn last time, after all.

“Nayoung!” Jieqiong walked where she was and her smile was from ear to ear. “It’s been a while!” Nayoung knew she wanted to hug her but she wasn’t going to stand up.

“It has.” She said. Jieqiong sat down next to her.

“How’s Uni going? I—” But she stopped talking at the sight of Nayoung’s expression. “Nayoung, I swear I didn’t do it. I swear I was—” Nayoung interrupted her. Nayoung never interrupted people.

“I know.” She said. Jieqiong’s expression changed. Nayoung never lied.

“You know?” Jieqiong asked. She seemed joyful, for some reason. Her eyes were wide and her mouth’s shape was a small ‘o’.

“I know. You’re innocent.” Nayoung said. She smiled. Jieqiong smiled too.

“You make it sound like I committed some sort of crime.” Jieqiong giggled.

“But you didn’t, because you didn’t do anything, right?” She asked. Jieqiong’s face was serious again.

“It’s true. I’m innocent.” She said. Nayoung could feel some sort of odd tension in the air. “Wanna go grab something to eat? I’m starving.” Jieqiong commented, her expression once again calm and merry. Nayoung nodded.

“Yes, I’d like to do so.” And so they stood up and left. Nayoung never lied nor interrupted people, that’s true, but what also is true is that in all the world, there’s no person Nayoung loves more than Jieqiong, so in the end, it’s not that complicated. Or so it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this can come off as i wanted,, hope y'all enjoyed it and peace out, have a nice one! o7


End file.
